Will We Ever Be The Same?
by alisliars
Summary: Lucy and Ian have been dating for nearly 2 years now, but can the situation they've found themselves in ruin their relationship aswell as the relationships with their friends and family?
1. Pain!

Ian POV

Lucy and I have dated since we wrapped for season 2. But nobody knew until we came back to start filming season 3 in March 2012, to say the least they were shocked, everyone except our boss Marlene. She simply said, "you can't fake the connection and chemistry that you two have. I've always knew that you two would end up together." We were both surprised that the producers accepted it so well, they usually don't support co-workers dating during the show being filmed. But we are in the middle of filming the fourth season the now and everything has worked out well. "Luce, we have to go the now or we'll be late," I shouted through the house as Lucy ran about trying to grab everything she needed for this long day at work. She put everything in her bag and walked out the door. _God I'm so lucky, she's so beautiful _I thought to myself as I watched her swing her hips down the driveway to the car.

Lucy POV

We got to the hair and make-up trailer where all the girls were sitting. Ashley was semi-awake, Shay was on the phone to Keegan asking where he was and Troian was sitting with a face mask on. I must have been late, or they were all really early. I'm usually the first one there, never the last one. We sit and gossip about anything that comes to mind, just the usual conversation as we all get our hair and make-up done. We usually have different schedules for the day but we all have the same today as we have a lot of scenes, the four of us, all together. Ian heads over to the other stage to film his scenes of the day. I am dreading to know how long all these scenes are going to take as I don't really feel good at the moment. 'This is gonna be a long day' I think as we all walk to the stage to start our day as completely different people. We were shooting the episode after the winter premiere and the set was made to look like a cosy cabin.

We have shot two scenes from different angles for 5 hours because Ashley kept messing up her lines and Shay kept laughing. When our break was over we go back to our positions and continued shooting. I got a shooting pain through my lower stomach but I just ignore it and it seemed to go away. Now that we're finished they scenes, Ashley and Shay go up to their dressing rooms and relax until Troian and I finish our scene that we are about to start shooting, when they have fixed the lighting and our hair and make-up.

We're 30 minutes into the scene when I get another shooting pain through my stomach again, this time it was a lot much worse. I felt like something was ripping inside of me. I doubled over in pain and accidentally bumped into Troian who caught me and sat me down. My heart was racing and I could barely breathe. _'What's going on?'_

Troian POV

Lucy looks ill, if I hadn't of caught her she would have fell to the floor. Her head was still in her hands which were shaking. I didn't know what to do, should I call one of the producers over, should I call Ian and ask if he knows anything about it, should I take her over to the first-aid bit on set. I called Norman over, who is one of the producers and he said that I've to take her over to the first-aid part so she can be checked out. I had to practically carry her over as she couldn't stand up straight and stopped walking after a few steps because the pain was too much. _What's going on?_

Lucy POV

Troian is trying to turn the microphone off from the back of my shirt, as I lean against the wall to keep myself up, but she couldn't find the switch. As much as I just want to leave it on so we can forget all the hassle, I don't want the crew knowing what was wrong with me, if there is anything up with me that is. She finally manages to take the thing off me. She goes back to set and waits for me there and I go into a boxed off area to talk to our on-set first-aider. I told her about the pain and what it felt like, "When did you start getting these pains and were they always in the same place?"

"This morning, I woke up early and they started then, but they were so faint I could hardly feel them until about 15 minutes ago and I couldn't handle the pain and fell onto Troian,"

She nodded and I could tell by the look on her face that she knew there something was wrong with me, but she was trying to hold back and not tell me. "Is it cramps or a ripping sensation?"

"Ripping, it's so so sore, I practically had to get carried over here because I couldn't walk. I don't know what could be wrong with me. I haven't eaten anything bad, I have had something to eat and drink, it's not muscle related so what is it? I can tell by your face that you know, can you please tell me?" Her mouth started moving and half way through her sentence my jaw nearly hit the floor. I couldn't believe what I just heard. _Please no!_

She told me that I had to go get Ian to take me home, she also gave me some painkillers to try to help with the pain.

I walked back to set with a million questions and thoughts running through my head. Shay and Ashley were back down from their break and were ready to do their scenes together while Troian was sitting on the couch waiting for me to return so we could finish our scene. "Goose, you ready to finish this scene?" Troian asked while walking towards me with a big smile on her face and my microphone. We were all so close and best friends off set as well as on set, but Troian must not of told them about the pain I had as they both asked me where I had been.

"They said I've to go home, and I'm not in any state to be filming right now. I'm sorry Troi, I will be back at 10 though and hopefully I will be better, see you guys then." I gave them hugs, gave my microphone to Norman and started walking to Ian's dressing room on the other side of the stage.

It was only 11am and we had been here since 5am, so we all got to get a break at 4pm til 10pm and then continue shooting through the night as it has to look like night-time during the external scenes that also had to be shot today.

I walked into the Ian's room where I found him half awake, lounging on the sofa and reading over his lines for tomorrow.

"Why are you up here, aren't you meant to be shooting?" His face looked a little confused.

"No, I've been told that I've to go home and rest for a few hours. Ian there's something I have to tell you. Please don't freak out or get mad, just hear me out." _I cannot believe this is happening._ Tears sprung into my eyes as he looked at me with his ice-cold blue eyes while walking towards me. I let the door close slowly as I let go of it to meet him halfway across the room.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

I couldn't hold the tears back, no matter how much I tried to. They escaped and shot down my cheeks one after another. My sobs and tears were quickly absorbed by Ian's shirt while he ran his hand up and down my back.

_This isn't going to be easy._


	2. Lucy, What's Going On?

Ian POV

_Why is Lucy so upset? And why are we in trouble? Lucy isn't an emotional person and she hardly cries so what's going on?_ I finally pull her out of my chest and look at her red puffy eyes, "Luce, what's going on?" She looked away then finally looked back up and connected her hazel orbs to my bright blue ones.

"Ian, I have this pain in my stomach and then nearly collapsed on Troian while doing a scene because the pain was unbareable" She sniffed then continued, "So when that happened, Norman said I had to go see the first aider on set." Lucy couldn't look me in the eye anymore after I took her shaking hands in mine and she looked down at her feet. "She- She said. That. I might be pregnant" Her head fell back into my chest and her violent sobs took over her body.

I stood there, frozen, not knowing what to say, holding her head and stroking her back, "Lucy, I am here for this whole thing, there's no need for you to be upset and scared because I'm right here and I am going nowhere. I love you no matter what happen."

Lucy POV

Two hours later we are at our house after going and getting a few pregnancy test from downtown LA. I still can't wrap my head around what is happening. _I could be pregnant. What are we going to tell Marlene? We're going to ruin these story lines._ Ian still couldn't believe it either, we never really talked about having a family, we talked about getting married and getting old together but never having any kids. I suppose we both wanted a good run with the show and would talk about having kids after the show had finished. I guess thats why we are both really surprised at this.

"Luce, not to be pushy or anything but are you going to do the tests the now or after shooting tonight? Because I think you would really benefit from knowing if we are or not right now instead of worrying and being distracted while filming tonight seeing how you have time to make up for because we both left early."

"Um, yeah. I'll go upstairs and do it the now."

"Okay, I'm coming with you"

"To pee on a stick?" I chuckled to myself, the first smile or laugh I have cracked since Karen, our on-set first-aider, suggested me to take these tests in case I was pregnant.

"No, just for support, babe."

He followed me into he bedroom and sat on the bed while I went into the bathroom and followed the instuctions on the box. I left all 3 tests on the counter and set an alarm on my phone then walked out to joined Ian who was,at this point lying on the bed with his eyes closed, nearly asleep.

_These 4 minutes are going to drag in._ I snuggled into Ian's side as I draped my arm over his chest and he put his arm around the back of my head and onto my shoulder. I'm so tired, this day has dragged in so much and it isn't even 2 o'clock yet plus we still have to go back and shoot through the night. Today is only going to get worse.

My phone started to vibrate and ring as soon as I was dozing off to sleep, but it wasn't the alarm, it was a phone call. "Just ignore it" I mumbled as I closed my eyes again and intertwined my legs with Ian's. I felt Ian give a small nod then the phone eventually stopped ringing. Then the house phone started to ring. _God, can I just have a minute's peace lying here with my boyfriend to see if I'm pregnant or not?!_ Ian got up and reached over to get it then answered it.

"I'm good, yourself? Yes. Yeah, we both are in tonight, will you be there aswell? She's right here, are you wanting to talk to her? Okay, I'll see you tonight then, here she is..." Ian said, while responding to the other person on the phone. _'It's Marlene'_ He mouthed as he passed the phone down to me as I was still on the bed laying down.

"Hello, how are you?"

_"I'm good, how are you? I was just calling to see how you were because the girls said you had to leave early."_

"Yeah, I'm sorry I never came and told you, I just had to leave and get home to my bed."

_"Of course, I spoke to Karen and she told me what is going on."_

_She spoke to Karen!? Is that why shes calling? Does she know that I might be pregnant? No, please please no!_ I shoot up from the bed and stood with the back of my legs against the bed and a petrified look plastered all over my face.

"Wh- What did Karen say?"

_"She just told me about your pains and told you to rest until the 10 o'clock call. But that's all I was calling for, to see if you were okay and coming back tonight and send you all our best. I will see you both at half eight for hair and make-up. Hope you get better soon, keep us updated."_

"Thank you Marlene, we'll she you then. We will call if anything happens between now and then. Thanks again. Bye."

It was well over 4 minutes now. I walked into the bathroom to look at the tests. I leaned against the counter and took a deep breath then picked up the test in my hands. _Oh. My. God._


	3. I Forgot To What?

Lucy POV

I looked over all three tests that were sitting back on the bathroom counter._ Positive. Positive. Positive.  
_

We're sitting in the living room in silence until Ian started to speak,

"We can either go to the doctors today or tomorrow morning, because you need to get these pain checked out sooner than later. What suites you the most?" I stared into space, I was in my own little world. Not even acknowledging that Ian was asking me a question. "We could go today and get it over and done with, or we can go tomorrow after we get up, because today has been a long day for me, let alone for you" Then I snapped out of my day-dream.

"Can we go today? I need to know that everything is okay. I'll go call the doctors the now." I got up and went into the kitchen to get the number for the doctors.

Ian POV

A few minutes late Lucy came back into the living room with a court of ice-cream and two spoons.

"They had a cancellation at 5 o'clock, so they have slotted us in there which is good because we're not on set until 8 o'clock for hair and make-up."

"Okay, what's with the ice-cream?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could watch a movie until the appointment because it is only 3 o'clock. Is that a plan?" She smiled and sat on the couch next to me.

"Definitely." I took the remote off the small white table next to the couch and turned on 'Love and Other Drugs'. Lucy snuggled into my side and pulled the blanket up to her chin but stuck both her arms out to hold the ice-cream.

1 Hour Later - 4 o'clock 

Lucy dozed off about 30 minutes ago. It has been a long day for her, but it's only going to get longer. I got up and moved Lucy's body further up the couch so her head was on a pillow. I kissed her head and put another blanket around her as she felt cold. I went into the kitchen to put the ice-cream but in the freezer, neither of us really touched it.

I went upstairs to go for a quick shower and put stuff in a bag for tonight as we will be shooting for 12 hours. About 30 minutes later both of our bags were packed and I was showered. I decided to go and wake Lucy up in case she wanted to jump in for a shower as well.

Lucy POV

I look at my phone to see that it is 16:50 and 3 Missed Calls from Troian and Ashley and 2 texts from Shay. _I wonder what they want, should they not be sleeping? _I locked my hone again and sat it down on my lap as Ian was driving to the doctors, it wasn't a long drive, only 5 minutes or so down the road. My phone lit up and I picked it up to see that Troian was calling me again.

"Hey"

_"Hey? We have been calling you for the past 10 minutes"_

"Yeah, sorry. I was busy. Anyways, what's up?"

_"Come to set like now! We've been told that we have to start the next episode a day early so we don't have as much time on this one as we thought we did. What time __can __you two be here for?"_

_Shit! I can't say where we are going, I don't want to say anything too soon._

"Em, I'm kind of in the middle of something so I don't think we can be there before half 5."

_"We've to start shooting for 6 o'clock."_

"I know, I know, but that is the earliest we can both be there for though."

_"Well, call Marlene and tell her that you can't make it or text her just to let her know. And enjoy whatever you two are doing for the next 30 minutes"_

I didn't even have to see Troian to know that she had a massive sly smile on her face.

"Yes, okay Miss Gutter."

Troian POV

"Ps, everybody in make-up trailer can hear our conversation." Shay and I started to giggle as Ashley made her way over to where we were sitting because she was at the other side of the trailer fixing the radio after Lucy broke it this morning trying to find a country station.

_"Okay, I'm going now. Y'all are crazy"_

A few seconds later I heard Lucy's voice. _Is she here already? _Little did I know that it was Ian and her having a conversation on the other end of the phone. I thought she had hung up so I just put the phone on my lap and continued having a conversation with Shay about her upcoming half marathon she was doing in San Diego while we were waiting for our make-up artist to get here. I picked the phone up and put it to my ear.

_**"It's not lying if you can't tell them truth yet Luce."**_

_"I don't even know if that was classed as lying. They think we're doing 'it' when it's the complete opposite. What are we supposed to say to Marlene? It's not even worth lying about is it?"_

"What is going on with them and what isn't she telling us?" Shay asked with a confused look on her face. _Shit, I forgot it was on speaker. _

"Shhh! Wait and see if she says anything else. It sounds bad" Ashley snapped quickly but quietly as I still sat in the middle of them holding my phone out in front of me.

**_"Okay, stop worrying we will see how this goes then what happens we will go from there okay? Now let's go see what's going on with you."_**

We could hear Lucy's sniffling, she was either crying or was about to because Ian continued to say,

**_"Do you wanna sit here for 5 minutes first then go in?"_**

_"Yeah,"_ Lucy's voice had cracked and she was definitely crying at this point. She must have moved closer to Ian and the phone must have fallen onto the floor as the was a few loud bangs on the other end then there was faint noise of Lucy crying.


	4. Doctor's Appointment

THE SASHA AND LUCY STORYLINE IN THIS ISN'T TRUE!

Lucy POV

Ian and I are sitting in the doctor's office and as per usual they are running late. We would have been in here 10 minutes earlier if I never had a breakdown in the car, as if i haven't already cried enough today. Now we both have an even longer day because we have to be on set as soon as we get out of this appointment. I texted Marlene saying,

_'Ian and I will be late to set. Something has came up and we will be on set for about half 5, at the earliest. We will explain everything when we see you tonight. Sorry. -Lucy X.'_

We are hoping that Marlene will understand what is going on when we tell her. I can't believe Ian and I are about to find out if we are going to have a baby or not, it's so surreal.

I am pulled from my thoughts when I hear my name being called by the doctor. Ian and I walk by women who look like they are about to pop right here and there's us just walking in to see if we will be in their position in 9 months down the line.

We walk into a small room where I was told to sit on the bed and Ian stood next to me after being offered a chair to sit on.

"I'm Dr. Matthews, but you can call me Paul. We are a very small and unprofessional practice here. Do you live close by?" A man in his late 30's with dark brown hair and brown eyes ask us while he sits on a stool.

"Yeah, we live up the road. Oh, and I'm Lucy and this is Ian." Ian and I shook his hand.

"Well I'm going to need a urine and a blood sample if you don't mind Lucy." He handed me a cup and told me where the bathroom is while Ian gave him both of our contact details like our address, phone numbers, work number etc.

I came back with the cup filled and gave it back to Paul for him to test it. Then before he left to go test it he took a blood sample out of my left arm. I thought I was going to faint. I hate the sight of blood. _Yuck._

I looked at the clock in the little room as Ian had my phone in his pocket. 17:25. Paul had been away for 10 minutes. We're going to be so late to set. The door opened wide and I sat up straight as I was slouching and Ian stood up as he was sitting down reading a leaflet.

"Well congratulations guys. You're pregnant."

I looked straight at Ian whose face was lit up like a kid's on Christmas as he leaned into kiss my forehead. Wow, I'm gonna be a mom and Ian is gonna be a dad. Holy crap! And that was only one of the thoughts that was running through my head.

"Now shuffle back and lift your top up so we can have a look at your baby." I did as I was told and before I knew it there was a little thing on the screen about the size of a walnut. Ian squeezed my hand as the tears welled up in my eyes.

"You're about 5/6 weeks pregnant. Here's a tissue to wipe that off while I go and get the pictures for you"

_6 weeks, wow. That's why I was feeling like crap for weeks._

When Paul handed us the pictures I had to ask him a few questions.

"I haven't had any morning sickness how can I be that far along but with no morning sickness?"

"Well everybody's body reacts differently to pregnancy. So, maybe you will be one of th lucky one's who don't get morning sickness. And that is a real blessing."

"Well I hope that's true." I said while jumping off the bed and walking towards the door.

"I second that" Ian said as he chuckled and opened the door.

"Oh, and before I forget. Here's another few leaflets for you to look over while you both are shooting your big hit show," Paul said as he handed up a handful of leaflets about parenting.

"Are you a fan?" Ian said while smiling.

"Well, my three daughter watch it religiously every Tuesday."

"Aw, that's so sweet. Thank you for everything and we shall be seeing you soon" I said while walking out the door and Ian nodded and shook his hand.

We walked out to the car both trying to contain out happiness until we were alone. We got into the car and both couldn't hold it in anymore. My smile was from ear-to-ear as was Ian's. He leaned in and kissed me. I could feel him smile against my lips.

"We're gonna have a baby, baby" Ian bubbled. My eyes leaked out a few tears of happiness. "Luce, what's wrong, why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because I've always wanted to hear you say that but never knew how much I wanted you to say it until you actually did. Do you know how lucky I feel right now?. I love you."

"Not as lucky as I do. I love you more Goose and this baby. We're gonna be parents."

I let out a tiny yelp and waved my hands up in the air.

"Okay, when you're finished we will blast a bit of Shania Twain but not before you call Troian or Marlene and tell them that's us driving to set."

"I am on it like a car bonnet. Oh, my God, remember that time we did it on the car-"

"Oh yea, I remember. And please don't start giggling on the phone or they will actually think we were doing 'it'."

I pulled my phone out my pocket as Ian gave me it back before we got in the car and I called Troian.

_"Hello, where are you and please tell me that you've not drove out your street yet. Sasha's car won't start and she needs a ride,"_

"Hi, and we are on our way the now but we will go back and get her."

_"Where are you the now and where have you been? You live like two doors up from Sasha literally. She walked up and there was no car there."_

"Em, it doesn't matter right now. Does she know we are coming for her or have I to call her and say we are coming for her?"

_"Ashley will call her the now, how long will you all be? Marlene's asking."_

"Is she there? Can you put her on if she is please?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll put you on speaker, she is sorting out all the stage directions the now."

_"Hi Lucy, I got your text but I had no service and I texted you back and tried to call you but it went straight to voice mail." Marlene said through the phone to me._

"My phone was off, sorry. I was just calling to say that we were on our way to set but we are going back to get Sasha and we will be there in about 25 minutes. We will explain it all to you when we see you."

_"We will see you three then. Drive safe."_

Shay POV

_Why is telling Troian that it doesn't matter where she was but telling Marlene that she and Ian will explain it all to her when they get here? It's all strange. Something bad must be wrong with Lucy if she isn't telling us, we all tell each other absolutely everything. And I mean everything._

Lucy POV

"We've to drive up and get Sasha, her car won't start."

"I gathered that, and who asked where you were?"

"Troian, I don't want to tell them before I tell Marlene. And I think that we should just say that we were at a doctor's appointment and we are still waiting for the results. I don't want to make this day any longer than it is going to get. And then we will tell Marlene tomorrow afternoon when we have a break. Can we agree on that we will keep this under wraps until it is noticeable, and we will tell Marlene so she can change any story lines if need be?"

"I agree, was about to suggest the same thing before you called Troian because I thought you were going to tell her right there."

"I think we should wait because once the news is on set is will get leaked within a week because Ashley is extremely loud and with all the visitors and everything I just don't want everybody to know before they need to." I said as I looked through my phone to find Sasha's number.

"Yep, yep and yep. Text Sasha and say that we are nearly there. And now we can blast out mix tape" Ian said with a smile on his face. He seems so happy about this all and the feeling is definitely mutual. Tammin just had a baby girl called Phoenix and she is an absolute angel. That is why Jenna hasn't been in any recent storylines because she has been off being a mom.

I texted Sasha saying,

_'We are around the corner, if you hear a horn beeping in about 2 minutes it's us. C u soon. -Lucy X."_

Sasha and I are really close as our mom's were distant cousins, but when Sasha was 13 her mom and dad were killed in a head on collision with a truck. Sasha's mom and dad were only children and the rest of their families were still in South Africa, but my mom was listed Sasha's guardian so my mom adopted her only a few months after the accident had happened. It really affected Sasha from her social life, her relationships with her friends to her extreme mood swings and her eating habits. But I managed to get her to audition for a part in the show I had just auditioned for and she funnily enough got the part and so did I. And from then she has been in good spirit. The show has really changed her for the best as she was going on an unstoppable downward spiral before the audition process. When Ian and I moved in together we found out that it was only two doors up from where Sasha and her boyfriend stayed. As if I couldn't get enough of her when we were on set together all day then lived a few doors up from her as well. But car pull is always a laugh at half 5 as Sasha and Ian are not morning people at all and I like to blast the same Shania Twain song over and over just to annoy them.


	5. Could I Yell Any Louder?

Lucy POV

We were just around the corner from Sasha's house. I still had slightly damp hair from the shower I slipped in for before the doctor's appointment because I never properly dried it. We pull into Sasha's driveway and beep the horn and she shoots out the door like a bat out of hell. She jumps in the car with a bag full of her stuff for the night shot and her laptop in her hand. We were just putting the car into reverse until Sasha yelped and said,

"Wait two minutes, I'll be super fast." And she jumped out the car and ran back in the house for whatever she had forgotten.

"Are you going to tell Sasha first or Marlene? She is your sister after all," Ian said quickly as Sasha was still inside.

"Em, I don't know yet. Should I tell Marlene then my mom and all them or should I tell my mom first then Marlene?" I replied.

"Whatever, you decide but you have to make it fast because we don't have much time if you're nearly 7 weeks along,"

Sasha came running out with about 4 different wires and a blanket.

"Okay, well we'll see what happens tonight on set and I don't want to even tell anybody right now. I'm still in shock but I'm also happy at thee same time, I'm just confused as well a shocked at this point. So let's just not mention it to anybody, not even Marlene, only if she asks we'll tell her. I just need some time to process it all."

Sasha POV

"To process what?" I asked as I only caught that part of their conversation.

Ian and Lucy exchanged looks then Ian started to drive out of my driveway and to set while Lucy put the radio on very loud as she looked out the window in a day-dream. _Well that's rude._ I decided just to ignore them seeing how they did the same to me. _I'll just corner Lucy on set and get her to tell me. _

Lucy POV

_God, I fell extremely mean for ignoring Sasha. _

We pull up to set and Ian gets our bags out the boot of the car while Sasha gets out the car with an annoyed look on her face and slammed the door then stormed off to the make-up trailer.

"Okay, she is so pissed off at us Ian!" I said while I walk to the make-up trailer.

"She will get over it, hopefully. I'll see you soon. Don't tell Marlene without me please," Ian said as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Ditto, I love you,"

"I love you more," He smiled then walked in the opposite direction to the boys' make-up trailer.

_This will be fun. _I thought as I opened the door to the make-up trailer_. Troian is probably wondering why I cut her off on the phone when she asked where we were, Sasha is pissed because Ian and I ignored her, Shay and Ashley will be wanting to know where we were as well and Marlene is probably still there wanting to know what is going on.  
_

"Lucy! You're alive," Troian yelled as she ran towards me pulling me into a massive hug, then Shay and Ashley joined the hug making it even tighter while Sasha sat on her phone then she took a picture of it. _I'm not saying I don't love tight group hugs but if it were any tighter I would stop breathing. _After about 2 minutes and a few 'I can't breathes' later they let go and started to walk back to their chairs they were sitting in.

"Wow, when was the last time you all seen her? She hasn't changed she's still the same Lucy," Sasha snarled.

Everyone sat down and never said a word to Sasha.

"Ignored, once again. Thanks guys, real mature." Sasha said while she closed her eyes and continued getting her hair done.

About 30 minutes later we all finally have our hair and make-up done and are heading to set to shoot our scenes. _Thank God none of them mentioned it or questioned Sasha's little remarks because I wouldn't have been able to handle all four of then questioning me and pushing me to tell them, it's just to soon for that.  
_

_..._

Sasha, Troian and I have a 1 hour break together while Ashley and Shay shoot a little bit of a scene and then they will be joining us for our break together. Ian isn't shooting a scene right now and as much I want to go up their and rant about how bad this secret is going to be when it gets out I can't because we were told to stay down stairs on another set, go to the trailer for touch-ups or go to Craftys.

We all decided to go and get coffee from the Starbucks at the back of the set and sit outside to get fresh air because it was really cramped inside. My back pocket starts to vibrate when we are about to sit down. I take my phone out to see that Ian was calling me. "I'll be back in two seconds," I said as I walk away from the table where Troian and Sasha were sitting.

"Why are you calling me?"

_"Well it's nice to speak to you to babe."_

"Don't joke Ian, what is it?"

_"Wow, you're hormonal and we've only just found out that we're pregnant. This is going to be a fun 9 months. But anyways, have you spoken to Marlene? She wasn't in our trailer was she in yours?"_

"No, do you know where she is?" I start to walk back to the table but stay at a safe distance so they can't hear this conversation, then I see Ashley and Shay come out the side door and sit with Troian and Sasha.

_"Haven't seen her. Maybe she had to leave and we have time on our side for once. Now get back to what you're doing before you bite my head off with your snarky comments. Love you babe."_

"Yes, whatever. I'm the one who is going to have to tell all the girls about this and do you know how many questions they will be throwing at me? You got me into this mess you could at least help me out of it by telling them with me!" I shout down the phone. I turn around to see Sasha and Troian staring at me. "Okay, maybe that was harsh. Not I'm busted because they all just heard me. Love you sorta, kinda, maybe."

_"Okay, the hormonal Lucy is worse than the drunken Lucy. I love youuuu" He sung through the phone._

"Okay, bye love you love you love you." I hung up the phone and braced myself for going back to the table where all four of them sat watching me walk towards the table.

_God. Help. Me. Please._

"What is going on Lucy?" Troian asked while Ashley, Shay and Sasha turned around in their chairs to face me.

* * *

**_AN: Next chapter you'll find out what happens with the girls at the table and the chapter after that is the confrontation with Marlene.  
_**

**_Hope you're enjoying this, Thank you for the reviews, keep reviewing please._**

**_Ps ~ The chapters coming up have a lot of speech in them, just a little warning :) ._**


	6. Don't Assume Too Much Lucy

I apologize for taking so long with this chapter... Enjoy :) .

* * *

Ashley POV

"Erm," Lucy stuttered. "Nothing. Nothing is going on" She said as she walked around the table and sat down.

"You sure about that?" Troian said with a raised eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

_Lucy is going to hate us for listening to her conversation._

Lucy's POV

"That doesn't mean anything, right Troian?" Shay lied, while kicking Troian's legs underneath the table. _Why are they acting so weird?_

Troian glanced at Ashley and Shay, who both shook their heads. "No, do you know what? That does mean something, you almost hit the deck earlier when you doubled over in pain then you leave the set early after coming back looking like you've seen a ghost. And then when you called-"

"Troian don't!" Shay shouted.

"Don't what?" Sasha said.

"She looks like she's has been through hell today, just drop it." Ashley added.

"What? I'm not dropping this, you both heard what was said!" Troian argued. _What the hell is going on, and what did they hear?! _"When I called earlier to say come to set, you never hung the phone up, so we heard everything that was said after that."

_They heard everything? Meaning the doctor's appointment aswell?_

"Lucy," Sasha spun in her chair to face me and caught my glance. "What is going on?"

"Nothing is going on!" I denied.

"Then what are they talking about?" I looked blankly at Troian, but Ashley nor Shay would dare lock eyes with me.

"Ask them, seeing how they heard everything. Did it not cross any of your minds to hang up? They were extremely private conversations!" I stood up, grabbed my coffee and headed inside just when the buzzer went off to tell us to be on set within 5 minutes. I wasn't far in the building until I heard the door bang shut behind me and the girls' footsteps getting closer and closer towards me. _I need to talk to Marlene, because I can't keep this to myself anymore._ I spied Norman talking to one of the camera men, "Norman!" I said loud enough for him to hear me. He spun around and walked towards me with a frown on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I haven't seen Marlene yet and I've to speak to her. " The girls walked by each trying to keep to listen in and hear what I'm saying. "Do you know if she is in her office? Or floating about one of the sets?"

"I'm sure she is in floating around somewhere. I actually seen her and Ian talking about 5 minutes in the Marin kitchen."

"Okay," I went to walk over to the stage with the Marin kitchen on it but the bell rang meaning we've all to be on set and ready to start shooting. I walked over and sat on the arm chair while Troian was standing next to me and Ashley and Shay we're sitting on the couch to my right. _This will be fantastic._

"Rolling. And action!"

...

We managed to get the scene done twice without messing up. But now we had block shoot each line, which is a pain in the ass. They were setting up when I seen Ian waving his hands, gesturing for me to go over. I mouthed 'I can't, we're blocking right now. What's up?' He walked towards Norman and said something in his ear and Norman responded with a nod. Ian walked over towards me, and leaned over me to whisper in my ear.

"Marlene is around the corner and she wants to speak to us, like right now. I was talking to her earlier and she was asking why we weren't here and stuff and I told her that I would tell her once I came and got you. Norman said it was okay for you to leave for five minutes to talk to her. I just said that Marlene said it was okay for you to leave." My forehead was leaning on Ian's shoulder. I nodded then went to move until Ian started to whisper again, "Oh, and why are the girls staring at us?" At that Ian stood up and I followed him off the cabin set, looking at each if the girls as I trailed behind his muscular figure. As we walked by Norman and I put my hand up gesturing that I'd be five minutes, but as I walked behind Norman to go round and get Marlene he tugged my arm and spun me around to face him.

"Is everything okay? You seemed distracted while we were shooting but I just though you were playing the part, but we've cut and you still have that same look on your face," He spoke, lightly. From where I was standing the girls were behind Norman, pretending not to stare at us and make out what we were saying.

"Everything is fine, just still not feeling like myself from earlier on, you know. Thanks for asking though." Ashley shot me a worried glance but I just ignored it. _ I'm so mad, why didn't they hang the phone up when they knew we were having a private conversation. And why am I so angry with them? I don't know what I even feel like right now. Wow, I'm hormonal._

I turned the corner to see Ian leaning against one of the sets, before I could even ask where Marlene was he said that she is up in her office taking a call and we've to go up in fifteen minutes. I walked back towards Norman to tell him that we'll be longer than fifteen minutes. "Okay everybody, take a twenty-minute break and meet back here please!" I heard Norman shout, then heard everybody moving about.

"We should go up before they start questioning me again Ian, can we please go to her office now?"

"Wait, when were they questioning you?" Ian stopped in his tracks and pulled around to face him.

"They know Ian, they know about it. Shay, Troian and Ashley heard our conversation in the car and the conversation in the doctor's office."

Ian lowered his tone in his reply to me as a surprised and worried look came upon his face, "So they know about the ba-" At that all four of them rounded the corner, deep in conversation, or maybe pretending to be. Ian smiled at them while I had my back to them. We waited until we couldn't hear their footsteps until I started to walk away up to Marlene's office. Ian shortly cut up with me and we walked together over the stage and up the back stairs to Marlene's office. From the balcony outside you could see all the stages where the sets were, I spotted Holly talking to the girls and I also seen Norman setting up for the next shot.

"Okay, before we go in, what are we going to say?" Ian softly said.

"Um, we can just say that I'm pregnant, it's not due for a little while, we only found out today so it's early and we're not telling anybody else and were giving her the heads up incase she has to change any story lines." _I am so so nervous, what is we get fired for ruining the show? _

Ian knocked the door and Marlene shouted 'come in', we both walked in shaking and just stood in front of her desk where she was sitting drinking coffee looking extremely happy. "You can sit down you know,"

"I think it would be best if you sat down when hearing this," Ian replied as he gripped my hand and gave it a small squeeze. Marlene had a puzzled look on her face.

"Okay, what is going on, and why do you look like you're going to throw up Lucy?"

The blood drained from my face and I just stood there, frozen. "Um," I stuttered. "Well- I- We- Ian and-" I couldn't form a sentence. Marlene looked more worried than confused.

"What Lucy is trying to say is that we're pregnant," Ian said lightly as Marlene's facial expressions went from confused and worried to ...


	7. The Good, The Bad and The Unexpected

Marlene's facial expressions went from worried and confused to ...

Lucy's POV

Marlene's face dropped and a blank expression washed over her then her lips separated. She was obviously processing what we have just told her. _I think Marlene was right. I do feel sick, really really sick._ Her eyes went from Ian then me then back to Ian. I looked up at Ian's face, he looked just as terrified as I did. We are so fired. She stood up so she was eye level with us both. She laughed, then spoke, "Well congratulations!" _She isn't mad?! _"When are you due?"

"Are you not angry?" Ian replied quickly.

"What? Of course I'm not! My boys are the best thing that happened to me!" Marlene has two sons, who has both been on the show, they are the sweetest children ever. They have Marlene's facial features and really curly hair. "Is that why your faces are both priceless right now?"

"Heh," _I cannot believe she is smiling and everything, woah._ "Oh and the baby's isn't due for another 7 and a half months. We just wanted to give you the heads up incase any story lines have to be changed," I said with a slight smile upon my lips.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Marlene walked around her desk and hugged both Ian and I. "Does anybody else know?"

_All the girls do!_ "Erm, not right now they don't it's just you, it's still pretty early for us to start telling people. So if you wouldn't mind just keeping it to yourself and the writers until we tell the others, which won't be for a little while because it is still so early on." Ian pitched in as he put his hand on the small of my back and Marlene stood directly in front of us with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure that you're okay with this Marlene?" I added.

"Honestly. I am over the moon for you guys. I am obviously quite surprised by it all, as are you two but I wouldn't be mad over something like this." _Why are my eyes watering?_ "Better questions is, Lucy are you okay?"

"Yeah, my eyes just keep wanting to cry at emotional times."

"So that's pretty much every time we have a conversation with anybody," Ian said while laughing, Marlene soon laughed after his as my cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"Anyway, I'm here if you both need anything. Now Lucy you better get back to work, tell Norman I'm sorry for holding everybody back, and Ian you go back to sleeping or singing country songs like you were doing last Friday." Marlene joked. Ian and I said our goodbyes then walked out her office and down the hall to his dressing room. When we were outside his door I ran to his little mini fridge to get us both a bottle of water before heading back down to the stage.

...

8 hours later we are finished and allowed to leave. I got up from the sofa I was sitting on for the scene and started to walk to my dressing room. I think the other girls went to get food first before heading up to get changed and go home. I got to the top of the stairs then started to walk by everybody's dressing rooms with their names on it. _Brant, Janel, Tyler, Ian, Sasha, Ashley, Lucy, Troian, Shay, Holly. Tell me I never just walked by my dressing room, I'm too tired._ I got into my dressing room and started to get changed, I took the crazy-patterned dress I had on off and hung it up in my wardrobe so I could just lift it and put it on the hanger so it can be washed for tomorrow. I put my plain black leggings and a simple faded grey tank top on.

I stood looking in the mirror for about two minutes before pulling up my shirt and looking down at my stomach. _I can't believe I have a baby in there. Ian and I are going to have a baby. I don't look pregnant at all, I still have a flat toned stomach. How big will I get before people start to question if I am pregnant or not?_

I walked over to the sofa in my dressing room. I sat down right in the corner of it and pit my feet up by my side.

A knock on the door and I turned around to see who it was. "Luce?" I heard. _Troian._

"Yeah, I'm here." She peeked her head around the door then walked towards me letting the door close, but it never closed fully.

"Are you still mad?" She asked hesitantly.

"I was never mad Troian," she raised her eyebrow. "Ok maybe I was mad, but I was upset aswell. Why didn't you hang the phone up when you noticed I wasn't talking to you and I was talking to Ian then started to bawl my eyes out?"

"Luce-" Troian spoke up.

"No, wait til I'm finished. And to think you all knew about it before I came into work then at break you all pushed me to tell infront of Sasha."

"Lucy! We-" Troian interrupted me once again.

"If I don't get this out I will explode. I don't want to tell her. She would be the most hurt by it. Frankly I never even wanted to tell anybody, including you three until it was under control and I figured out what needed to be done. So seeing how you know what do you have to say about it?"

"What the hell is going on?" Shay burst through the door with Ashley in tow.

"I'm just saying what do you have to say about this whole thing?"

"We never heard what is actually wrong with you!" Troian said.

"So you don't know? None of you know?" A smile tugged at the side of my lips but I never wanted to show them that I was happy about them not knowing about the baby.

"No, and if you let me speak during your rant then I would have told you that," Troian spoke once again.

"What exactly did you hear then?" I asked confused.

"All we heard was Ian saying something about you aren't lying if you can't tell the truth, which is practically lying, just saying. Then we heard you sniffing then you just started to cry and the phone fell, then we hung up." Ashley spoke.

_What have I put myself into? They have probably guessed by now._

"Lucy, is it bad?" Shay asked.

"No, no it's not bad." Why do I feel like I'm lying?

"You suck at lying, you do know that right?" Troian sat next to me.

I brung my knees up to my chest to rest my chin on them and closed my eyes. i never even concentrated enough to hear what they were saying, not knowing if they were speaking to me or not.

"Lucy!" Ashley popped the bubble I was in.

"Hmm" I answered.

"Can I just ask you one question?" She responded. I nodded as I lifted my head to notice that Sasha was sitting opposite from me on her phone. I never even heard her coming in.

"Are you pregnant?" Troian and Sasha both shoot me looks while Shay and Ashley looked at me with shocked and nervous looks.

_Lie and deny? Or just tell them the truth. It's going to come out one way or another._

"Omg you're pregnant!" Shay said as she stood up as did Ashley and Sasha.

"You've got to be kidding me on!" Troian said as they all turned around to look at her.

"Is it true?" Sasha added.

I nodded. _I lost the war l was having._

"Does mom know?"

"No, and neither should any of you. I found out this morning and I am still in shock,"

"When were you planning on telling us? When you started to show?"

"Yeah,"

"You are so selfish! You think a baby is a bad thing?" Sasha screamed.

"Woah. Sasha calm do-" Troian never got to finish her sentence as Sasha leaped forward to tower above me as I was still sitting down.

"You're such a selfish bitch!"

"Sasha! What the hell!?" Shay managed to grab one of Sasha's arms, Ashley took the other and pulled her back then Troian stood infront of her while I was still in shock as I have never seen her like this in years.

"Sasha stop. Please." I pleaded.

"Let go of me. I swear to-"

"You need to calm down Sash. Then we will let you go." Troian said as she pushed her back gently so she was quite far away from me.

About two minutes later Sasha had calmed down and was sitting in my big arm chair at the opposite side of my dressing room with Ashley and Shay sitting on either side of the chair but Troian was sitting next to me. The place was silent until Ashleystarted to speak to Sasha.

"Why are you so upset about Lucy and Ian having a baby together?" Once Ashley had spoke, Sasha looked up at me then put her head in her hands and started to sob, violently.

"Sweetie," Shay moved from the arm of the chair to infront of Sasha and then she took Sasha's head into the crook of her neck and just let her sob.

All Sasha kept saying was, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," but nobody knew why she was saying sorry for except from me.

I stand up to go over comfort her as she was in the middle of a breakdown. But I stood up far too fast and before I knew it I was on the floor. I couldn't see anything clearly but all I heard was Sasha calling my name over and over again.

"Lucy. Lucy. Lucy!"

...


	8. Imagination

Lucy POV

I opened my eyes to Sasha shaking my body and saying my name over and over again.

"Are you okay? I came in the room and you were shaking and you're crying, again" She asked me as she wiped the tears from my face which I was oblivious to.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Where'd the other girls go and have you calmed down?"

"They're getting changed the now. And what do you mean have I calmed down?"

"You were shouting that I'm selfish and nearly hit me. Then you just broke down crying?"

"No I didn't. You're the one who is crying, did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Well I must have, has nobody been up here like none of the girls?"

"Nope," Sasha emphasised the 'p'.

"Why are you here anyway?" I sat up from my slouched place on the sofa and Sasha was sitting next to me.

"I was just coming up to see if you were here so you can take me home, soonish I need to sleep."

"Sash, it's five o'clock in the morning and we start back work at 11am, why are you not just staying here?" Usually we just all slept on set if our calls were close together, because there was no point in driving home then driving back only a couple of hours later.

"Because I want to go home. Are you not wanting to go home or something? Because I'll call mom or Maggie to come and get me if you're not going home." Sasha snarled as her face pinched up as if she are something sour.

"Okay, no need to be cheeky and you're not waking anybody up at this time to take you home. Of course I want to go home. I need my bed and I need to shower aswell." I ran my hands through my hair and rubbed the bridge of my nose then stood up and grabbed my bag off of the floor.

"Okay, let's go," Sasha stood up behind me then started to walk faster so she could et to the door first. _God, she is a competitive person_. She was a step ahead of me and we got to the door. She turned around and looked at me the way she looks at me when she has to tell me something, those big blue puppy eyes. "I know there is something wrong with you, and you're not going to tell any of us. They told me about the car and you crying, that's why I said you were crying again."

"Wait, you don't know even though they told you what they had heard?"

"They don't know either, all they heard was Ian saying stuff about lying to them and then the car stopped Ian said we'll go in five minutes then you just started crying. The phone fell and they then hung up cause they didn't want to hear what was wrong with you because you were crying so hard." I sighed a little too loud, but Sasha continued to speak. "They are all concerned about you and so am I. But I'm not going to push for you to tell me or them. We are all here for you and that's not gonna change, okay? No matter what. I may be your younger sister but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me like you talk to Maggie or mom or whoever."

"Can we not talk about this right now, please. I just can't do-" I tried to push by her but she stopped me and put her hands on my shoulders holding me still in front of her.

"I'm not saying tell me, I'm just saying we're here for you, Goose." She put her arm around my neck and rubbed my upper arm as we walked by Ian's dressing room he walked out the door.

"Just in time," Ian, Sasha and I walked out to the car and drove home.

Once we had dropped Sasha off and got in the house I let out a big sigh and started to walk up the stairs. Once I got to the bedroom I got changed into one of Ian's shirts and got into bed and Ian just stripped down to his boxers then joined me. Ian pulled me close to his body so his bare chest was against my back and our legs were against each other's. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow but I couldn't sleep. I looked at the clock an it read 05:56. We've to be up in four hours for work again. I tried closing my eyes to go to sleep but every time I did I just kept seeing Sasha and hearing her say "you selfish bitch". It echoed in my head.

My eyes shoot opened and my head is covered in a cold sweat. _Yuck._ My body was still tightly against Ian's with his arms wrapped around my stomach. _These bad dreams are getting out of control._ I tried to get comfy again so I could try to get some sleep before going to set in two hours. _Great._ Ian started to move his legs about as if he was waking up. Little did I know he was already awake.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked in a raspy morning voice.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up. I just had another bad dream, that's all."

"You never have bad dreams, what are they about?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter. Let's just go back to sleep." I brushed Ian's question off and pretended to try to go back to sleep but I could feel Ian's eyes on me.

"It is obviously something Lucy if your waking up at quarter to eight in the morning." I turned around so I was face-to-face with Ian.

I sighed then started to explain these bad dreams. "It's just of me telling the girls about the baby and them reacting bad. Especially Sasha, she like comes at me and starts shouting in my face then Troian pulls her back. Then five minutes later Ashley asks Sasha if she is okay and she just bursts into tears."

"Who, Sasha bursts into tears?"

"Yeah, then she just keeps saying over and over 'I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry',"

"Is she saying that because of-" Ian looked at me with puppy dog eyes, just like Sasha did earlier on.

I cut Ian off because I can't bare to hear him finish the question he is about to ask me. "Mhmm. Do you think she'll react like that when we tell her? Because I don't think I can tell her if she will react like that. You know? It just hurts to see her hurting."

"I know, I know. Come here." He pulled my body close to his and I buried my head in the crook of his neck. "I don't think she'll react like that at all, maybe you're just over thinking about it because of the circumstances of this situation for the both of you. Once we tell her and the rest of the cast they will all be over the moon. Remember when Tammin announced she was having a baby? We were all over the moon."

"But Sasha wasn't in the room and I told her when I went to see her later that day, just incase anything happened."

"Well, do you want to tell Sasha in front of everybody else or with your mom and Maggie or individually?"

"Well why don't we wait til our next scan then we can get another picture and show them all. You can show the boys and I'll show the girls."

"That's a good idea, when is the next scan for little baby Harding?" Ian asked as he ran his hands down my sides and started to rub my stomach.

"In 3 weeks. Can you believe we're having a baby? We actually made a baby!"

"I'm still overwhelmed, but I'm so happy for us. We're going to be the perfect little family ever. The Hardings" Ian smiled against my lips as he kissed me lightly.

"I'll be the odd one out!" I faked a pout while looking up at Ian.

"Why? Because the baby is going to be a boy?" Ian chuckled.

"No, because both of you will be Hardings and I'll still be a Hale."

"We'll soon see about that. Won't we?"

_What is he up to? _"Will we?" I asked with some question in my voice.

"Oh, we will. We should get some sleep. I need my little footballer in there and his beautiful mommy to get as much sleep as possible."

"Ian! What if it's a girl?!"

"Then she'll be gorgeous like her mom. Night Goose, love you and our little baby with all my heart."

_Wow, he is going to be the best dad in the world._ "We love you too." I kissed Ian's cheek and snuggled into his chest as he turned onto his back and put his arm around the back of my neck. I draped one of my arms over his body and he held my hand with his free hand and our legs intertwined. We both slipped into deep slumbers as soon as our eyes closed.

* * *

**A/N - What do you think is going on with Sasha and Lucy? **

**and what do you think is going on with Ian, what is he planning? **

**Leave your answers in the review bit. Thanks for reading ㈳5**


	9. Late

Lucy POV

The alarm started blaring through the room. I couldn't even open my eyes I was so tired and now we had to shoot for eight consistent hours. Ian was still plastered to my side and our legs were still all tangled. He started to move as if he was going to get up.

"Noooo, I don't wanna move." I moved my arms around Ian's neck and pulled his as close as I could.

"Me either," Ian put his arms around my back, I opened my eyes to see him looking at the clock, we'll squinting at the clock because our room was all white and it was really sunny outside so it was quite bright, plus he had just woke up. His eyes opened so wide I thought his eyeballs were going to fall out. Before I could even ask what was up with him he untangled all out limbs and shoot out the bed. "We've to be on set in 5 minutes!"

"Shit!" I jumped up and turned around to look at the clock. 10:55. Ian and I both jumped in for a shower, together, which made us even later after I gave into Ian's teasing. I shoved yoga pants and a pink tank top on and Ian put on sweat pants and a black t-shirt. "Do you think Sasha needs a ride?" I asked as soon as we got dressed.

"Call her quickly," Ian said as he ran to find his other shoe which he just kicked off last night when we came in. I quickly scrolled through my contacts on my phone until I found Sasha's number and pressed call as fast as I could. It rung twice before her picking up.

_"Lucy, where are you?"_ She asked quickly.

"I'm just leaving are you wanting a lift?"

_"You were meant to be here 25 minutes ago. Mom was over and she gave me a lift here, we knocked on your door but you two were obviously sleeping. Just hurry up and get here!" _

"Why was mom over?"

_"She was dropping paint off. Go the back road because that is faster than the normal route, Marlene hasn't been in yet so she doesn't know you two are late."_

A wave of sickness came over me as I went to say 'goodbye' to her. I hung up the phone and sat on the stairs. If I moved I would be sick. Ian came running round the corner with two sandwiches. "What's up?"

"If I move I'll be sick, just let me sit here for a minute."

Ian POV

Lucy was sitting on the second to last stair with her knees up to her chest and her head in her hands about to be sick. I thought about just carrying her out to the car but she might be sick with me moving her or the movement of the car.

"I'll text Marlene and say we'll be there as soon as we can just stay still the now."

_'Hi Marlene, Lucy is having a little bit of morning sickness and we'll be there as soon as it passes. WE won't be too long, just don't start with out us -Ian'_

Her reply was no more than two minutes after I sent her the text.

_'Take as long as yous need. No rush, give her my best. -Mar'_

"Okay, it's away. Let's go." Lucy stood up and grabbed her phone and the shoe she still had to put on and walked out to the car.

Lucy POV

Twenty minutes later, I was in the hair and make up trailer getting my hair and make up done with all the girls. I closed my eyes to relax and ended up falling asleep. I woke up to my phone vibrating in my pocket. I never even looked at the caller ID I just answered it with a raspy voice and my eyes still closed.

"Hello?"

_"Luce, it's mom, have you just woke up?"_

"No, yeah. Well, I'm on set and I fell asleep. Why are you calling me?"

_"I'm just checking up on you, what's up with you?"_

"I'm just tired and I don't feel good."

_"Well, feel better for Saturday night because everyone is coming to mine for dinner and so are you and Ian."_

"You only hold these dinners when somebody has to tell everyone something." Then it clicked, Sasha must if told mom there is something going on with me and that's why she is holding this dinner, so I will spill. I opened my eyes for the first time during this conversation and looked straight at Sasha. She must have felt me looking at her because she turned around and looked right back at me.

_"No I don't, you're coming or I'll bring all the food round to your house and have dinner there. Everyone is coming, and you'll be there, won't you,?"_

"Yes, fine we'll be there. I'm going now. Love you bye,"

_"Love you sweetie,"_

And I hung up the phone. I wasn't going to say anything to Sasha. She probably hasn't said anything to mom but I don't know that for sure yet

...

10 hours later we were allowed to leave. I put my own clothes on, walk down and get Ian and Sasha then head home. We all had dinner on set as Tyler and Keegan went to McDonald's for us all.

"Sasha are you going to mom's on Saturday for dinner?"

"Yeah, she mentioned something about that this morning, are you going?"

"Yes, but she only does this when somebody has to tell us something, what do you think is going on?" I was trying my best to squeeze something out of Sasha about her telling mom there is something wrong with me but she wasn't having it. So she must not have mentioned something,

"Don't know, maybe Maggie has something to tell us this time."

"Maybe, we'll see you in Saturday then." I said as we stopped at Sasha's house dropping her off.

"I'll see you both then. Bye" she said as she closed the door. It's Friday tomorrow and we both had the day off. So were just going to lie in bed and watch movies.


End file.
